evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Officer Mary and Deputy Laney
''Officer Mary and Deputy Laney ''is a 2016 american 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is written and directed by Eric Darnell. In the film, two women named Mary and Laney Flannings get a job at Bloomington Police Department in order to train to become police officer. There, Mary, Laney and the gang attempt to overcome their greatest fears in order to stop Dwayne Mcallister and his plans from destroying Bloomington. The film features the voices of Emily Blunt, Kristin Chenoweth, Liev Schreiber, Michael Peña, Sia, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba and Zoe Saldana. Officer Mary and Deputy Laney premiered in Los Angeles on March 19, 2016, and was released in the United States on March 25, 2016 by 20th Century Fox. It received positive reviews from critics, grossing over $624 million worldwide over its $103 million budget and receiving an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature. It launched a expanded franchise, with a television series premiering in 2017 and a sequel scheduled for release in 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Emily Blunt as Mary Flannings, she is 18 years old and the one who hopes to reach her goal by fixing every world. ** Ava Acres voices a younger Mary. * Kristin Chenoweth as Laney Flannings, she is Mary's deputy and the fun-loving one who likes to play around in some worlds. * Liev Schrieber as Dwayne Mcallister, the main antagonist who is a criminal. * Michael Pena as Billy Bob Hunter, a cop who decides to partner up along with Mary and Laney. * Sia as Leena, one of the police officers that loves to fight crime with her music. * Taye Diggs as Ed McPherson, the police chief of the police department. * Uzo Aduba as Luna, a police officer that loves to kick everyone's butt. * Zoe Saldana as Zoe Tarr, a police officer for the Bloomington Police Department. Production Development In August 2012, DreamWorks Animation officially confirmed that a police film is in development with a release date scheduled for 2015. On March 12, 2013, DreamWorks Animation revealed that the film, titled Officer Mary and Deputy Laney, was set to be released on December 11, 2015. On August 12, 2013, Eric Darnell was confirmed as director of the film. It is produced by Mark Swift. Geo G. did an uncredited rewrite of the script. On September 20, 2013, DreamWorks announced that the film would be pushed back to a March 25, 2016 release. The release date change was the day after Universal changed the release date of Illumination Entertainment's Minions, from December 2014 to July 2015. Casting On January 7, 2013, it was announced that Tony and Emmy award-winning actress Kristin Chenoweth would star in the film, along with actress Emily Blunt in the lead roles. On September 27, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter announced that actors Michael Peña (Ant-Man) and Uzo Aduba ("Crazy Eyes" from the Netflix original series Orange is the New Black) were in talks to join the cast. On October 16, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Liev Schreiber (Ray Donovan) and Taye Diggs (original "Benny" from the Broadway cast of Rent) have been added to the cast. On December 22, 2014, it was announced that Australian singer-songwriter Sia to also be a cast member along with Guradians of the Galaxy's Zoe Saldana being cast. Animation The production crew used simple 3D modeling in Autodesk Maya as to determine camera locations, lens, and angles, rough lighting, character and prop placement, and which way the characters would be looking and expressing. The pre-visualization crew were able to use the 3D backdrops that became more detailed throughout the film's development to integrate the simple 3D character models, and then were able to test the Toon Boom animations on top of these scenes using the placement established by Maya, helping to speed up the production. The production of the film ended by July 29, 2015. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Hans Zimmer. The soundtrack was released by RCA Records on March 8, 2016. "Maps" by Maroon 5 is played during the end credits of the film. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, except where noted. # "Maps" by Maroon 5 # "Unity" by TheFatRat # The New Business # Sleepwalking # A Letter from Mom # Getting Ready # Road Trip # Messing Around at the Mini-Mart # Not Trying Enough # What I Do Best # Food Fun! # Escaping # Monkey See, Monkey Kill # My Brother's Keeper / The Cook # Laney with Two Guns # I Love You Too, Mom # Starhead # Simian Lies / There's No Way Out! # Sending Help Again # Escape to the Safe Place # Police Rescue # The Final Battle # Let's Go Home Release The film was released in the United States on March 25, 2016 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D using DMR. Officer Mary and Deputy Laney ''premiered in Los Angeles on March 19, 2016. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to March 9, 2016, two days ahead of its original March 11 date. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Fox released a clip from the film with the first released footage at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. The first trailer was released online at DreamWorks Animation's YouTube page on September 23, 2015 (and theatrically with ''Hotel Transylvania 2). A second trailer was released on November 20, 2015, and was attached to Country Band. In March 2016, Gameloft and DreamWorks Animation announced the launch of a mobile game of the same name for smartphones and tablets. 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. A customized page was created on Fandango. Coinciding with the film's release, DreamWorks also partnered with McDonald's to release 8 toys in their Happy Meals. Home media Officer Mary and Deputy Laney was released on digital HD on June 21, 2016 and on Blu-ray and DVD on July 12, 2016 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The film is accompanied by a new short film titled How to Become a Cop. Extras include Making of Officer Mary and Deputy Laney and more. Reception Box office Officer Mary and Deputy Laney grossed $300.1 million in North America and $324.8 in other territories for a worldwide gross of $624.9 million against a $103 million budget. On May 21 and July 14, 2016, respectively, the film reached the $500 million and $600 million marks. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $135.2 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the fifth-most profitable release of 2016. In North America, the film was released alongside Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and was projected to gross $40–45 million from 3,928 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $2.2 million from Thursday night previews at 3,100 theaters and $15.1 million on its first day. It went on to open to $39.2 million and topping the box office. The film made $8.7 million and $5.3 million in its third and fourth weeks, finishing 8th and 10th respectively. The film's opening was considered to be another animated success for the studio. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 74% based on 191 reviews with an average rating of 7.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "Officer Mary and Deputy Laney is a fun cop-tastic adventure that overcomes its TV-quality premise with a likable title duo and eye-popping visuals." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 66 out of 100 based on 52 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Franchise Main article: Officer Mary and Deputy Laney (franchise) Television series Main article: Officer Mary and Deputy Laney Adventures Sequel Main article: Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2 On January 25, 2017, Universal and DreamWorks announced that development on the sequel had begun, with director Darnell returning. Blunt and Chenoweth are set to reprise their respective roles, while Pena, Sia, Diggs, Aduba, and Saldana were expected to return as well. On September 25, 2017, Universal and DreamWorks set the sequel, now titled Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2, for release on June 5, 2020, and also confirmed that Pena, Sia, Diggs, Aduba, and Saldana would return, joined by newcomers Ricky Gervais, Liz Gillies, Matthew Lillard, Nick Kroll, James Corden, Miranda Cosgrove, Elijah Wood, Dan Folger, Josh Peck and Brad Garrett. In January 2019, David Soren was announced as the film's new director, replacing Darnell as director. Category:EvanRocks Wiki